November 26, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The November 26, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 26, 2012 at Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Episode summary Alicia Fox vs Tamina Snuka No one is safe, or so says Michael Cole of Tamina Snuka's newly initiated reign of terror throughout the Divas division. And the powerhouse daughter of Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka certainly made a convincing case for herself as the Diva to beat following her brutal shellacking of Alicia Fox on Raw, a contest she declared was a warning of sorts to AJ Lee. Snuka attacked AJ at Survivor Series for "not knowing her place" and daring to oppose Vickie Guerrero. Tamina made short work of the tenured Miss Fox, manhandling her opponent for the duration of the bout and finally sealing Alicia's fate with a resounding Superfly Splash that drew gasps of shock from the Cajundome faithful and put Alicia down for the count. Consider the warning sent. John Cena addressed the WWE Universe With a bum knee and no shortage of aches and pains after being put through a bathroom wall by Dolph Ziggler, John Cena stood before a WWE Universe hungry for answers following his shocking, scandalous lip-lock with AJ Lee last week on Raw. What did he have in store? Well for starters, he planned to address the most prevalent question of them all: Is AJ a good kisser? Unfortunately, the WWE Universe was denied that particular nugget of truth when Vickie Guerrero came a-callin' again, cutting Cena off mid-address and presenting him with a gift in time for the holiday season: matching his & hers robes for Cena and AJ. While Cena stewed in the ring, Vickie rattled off AJ's somewhat troubling romantic history throughout 2012, capping off her argument with the chestnut that the satisfaction of exposing a potential affair between the two would be nothing compared to her satisfaction in watching the two unravel like the rest of AJ's relationships had. But before Vickie could really get going, AJ made her presence known and did something truly shocking: She agreed with the Managing Supervisor. There was no point denying her flings with Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and Kane ended less than favorably, but AJ chose to use those incidents as learning experiences. And besides, Vickie's allegations were all about proving AJ and Cena hooked up while she was Raw General Manager. Since she was not GM anymore, AJ was free to pursue any relationship she wanted. But just when it looked like the WWE Universe was about to get The Kiss: Round Two, Vickie called a stop to the shenanigans and Dolph Ziggler strutted onto the stage to add his two cents. Never one to mince words, The Showoff sneered from his perch atop the ramp. What really got Cena riled up enough to "cheap shot" him on SmackDown was because he knew, in his heart of hearts, that when AJ was locking lips with Cena, she had visions of Ziggler dancing through her head. The insult was enough to get Cena to bite, but Vickie wouldn't allow any more fighting in bathrooms or on stages. What she would allow, though, was a one-on-one contest: Cena vs. Ziggler, in the Cajundome, with the argument settled once and for all. John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler The time for sneak attacks and trash talk ended about halfway through Raw in the Cajundome when, following an increasingly heated back-and-forth, John Cena finally got himself a one-on-one match against Dolph Ziggler, courtesy of Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero. Competing with a slight tear in his meniscus, Cena showed no signs of hesitance when he took it to Mr. Money in the Bank early on, sending Ziggler airborne with a series of hiptosses and headlocks, leaving The Showoff scrambling for separation only moments after the opening bell. He found it after absorbing a painful-looking opening surge from Cena, planting the Cenation leader long enough for Ziggler to rally and potentially catch his second wind. And boy, did he ever. Ziggler surged back fast and furious against Cena, taking the fight outside the ring and hauling the 10-time WWE Champion into the steel steps before decking him with a clothesline and dropping elbows upon elbows on the prone sternum of the Cenation leader. Cena looked to turn the tide when he unleashed his signature shoulder blocks against Ziggler, but The Showoff stopped Cena in his tracks, thwarting the Five Knuckle Shuffle and executing a leaping DDT that left Cena splattered across the mat. Dolph ultimately went for finesse over flash in his final attempt to put Cena away, leaping atop his opponent's back and locking in a sleeper hold that nearly put Cena to bed. The Cenation Commander-in-Chief countered with an STF, but Ziggler was able to reach the ropes and made Cena pay with a resounding dropkick to the face. Ziggler gave the WWE Universe its highlight-reel moment when he squirmed mid-fall out of the Attitude Adjustment and hit Cena with the Zig Zag. The Cenation leader managed a last-minute escape, though, before the referee could count him down. But as straightforward and competitive as it was, the match's conclusion was nearly as bizarre as its origins. First, Cena seemed to aggravate his knee injury while attempting the Five Knuckle Shuffle. While officials attended to Cena, Ziggler attempted to tamper with the ring post and expose the bare steel of the turnbuckle, but AJ Lee quickly sprinted to the ring and cut Dolph's nefarious scheme short. This brought out Vickie Guerrero, who drew the ire of AJ and the attention of the referee to boot. With everyone distracted, Ziggler made his move and attempted to smash Cena with his Money in the Bank briefcase, but the injured Cena was ready for the cheap shot, dodging Ziggler's strike and finally executing the AA to silence The Showoff. And then, of course, he kissed AJ again. Honestly, after a hard-fought win like that, who can blame him? Results * Singles Match: Tamina Snuka defeated Alicia Fox Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes